Captain's starlog, Enterprise (NX-01), 2152
In 2152, at least sixteen log entries were recorded on the captain's starlog for the by Captain Jonathan Archer. Entries Kreetassan first contact The following entry was recorded following first contact with the Kreetassans. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. I'm beginning to wonder if inviting the Kreetassans aboard was such a good idea. It's been a challenging morning, to say the least." The Mazarite-Vulcan incident The following entry was recorded after the Mazarite-Vulcan incident involving V'Lar. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, February 9, 2152. The Vulcans have allowed the Mazarites to leave. Ambassador V'Lar says there's a good reason for doing so, though she's certainly not sharing it with me." The Suliban attack The following entry was recorded after the end of the incident, after Archer returned from the 31st century. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've joined the Vulcan ship ''D'Kyr. It seems that Starfleet and the High Command are eager to discuss the future of our mission." The Automated Repair Station The following entry was recorded as the ''Enterprise approached an automated repair station. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. It's been almost four days since the incident in the Romulan minefield. Repair teams have been working around the clock. Nerves are definitely frayed." The Capture of Menos The following entries were recorded during the events surrounding Menos' capture. ( ) * "Captain's log, supplemental. As anticipated, I was contacted by Admiral Forrest, who has ordered us to accommodate the Vulcans' request." * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. The Vulcan ship ''Nyran was waiting at the prearranged coordinates. After transferring Menos to their custody, we've returned to Enterprise." The Kidnapping The following entry was recorded after the kidnapping of Kaitaama was resolved. ( ) * "''Captain's starlog, September 12th, 2152. We've rendezvoused with a Krios battle cruiser, which has taken the kidnappers into custody." The Takret incident The following entries were recorded during of the encounter with the Takret. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, September 18th, 2152. We've entered orbit of an uninhabited planet. Our scans show it's teeming with all sorts of plant and animal life. I'll be leading a survey team to the surface." * "Captain's Starlog, supplemental. We seem to have passed through the worst part of the storm, but it'll still be a while before we can leave the catwalk. The crew's in relatively good spirits, considering they haven't had a change of uniform in eight days." Dekendi III The following entry was recorded on the arrival of Enterprise at a conference on Dekendi III. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've entered orbit of Dekendi III where the Interspecies Medical Exchange is hosting a conference. We'll be picking up a neutron microscope, but more importantly, we'll get a chance to meet one of Phlox's wives." The Vulcan-Andorian incident The following entries were recorded during the mediation between the Vulcans and the Andorians. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. In the three days it's taken us to reach Paan Mokar, the situation has grown considerably more tense." * "Captain's Starlog, supplemental. Ambassador Soval has begun talks with the Andorians. They've been difficult, but productive." Encounter with the Tholians The following entry was recorded during the encounter with the ship from the distant future. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've contacted the Vulcan ship ''Tal'Kir. They've agreed to meet us in three days to take the craft back to Earth. Hopefully, we won't have another visit from the Suliban before we reach the rendezvous point." Tucker and Archer's abduction The following entry was discovered by Malcolm Reed and T'Pol after discovering Archer and Tucker's abduction. It appears to have been recorded on ''Shuttlepod 1 at some early point on the voyage. There was a second entry that mentioned a pan zan match. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. Trip and I have left Keto-Enol, where we had a successful first contact with the Enolians. We also found time to squeeze in a little R and R." Encounter with the Wisp The following entry was recorded during the encounter with the Wisp. It was interrupted by Phlox. ( ) * "Captain's starlog, supplemental. Now that the doctor's given Trip a clean bill of health, my primary concern is to get ''Enterprise out of here. But Trip tells me it'll be awhile before he can get the engines online. From what we can tell, these lifeforms have no mass. Non-corporeal beings. that's got to be a first for Starfleet. T'Pol thinks they just want to get to know us. Maybe she's right. Maybe I don't trust them because they're so different. I'd hate to think that was the case.''" Category:Logs de:Logbuch der Enterprise (NX-01) 2152